A little magic with your coffee?
by CaptainKurfuffle
Summary: A Rabbit in the Moon is a small coffee shop tucked away off a main street in Tomoeda and owned by Yue Reed. Unique drinks matched by equally unique staff. Touya Kinomoto works during his off days from college and finds more than he'd bargained to, it all goes down when the younger half brother of Yue comes to town, enter Yukito Tsukishiro.
1. Chapter 1

Tiles glistened as the sun finally managed to break through after days of torrential rain and harsh winds that had battered the city of Tomoeda. Drops of rain fell from the trees as the, now gentle, breeze brushed against the leaves.

The sun cast an orange glow across the street, causing the dreary day to suddenly seem more bearable. People walked around in coats and scarves, hands shoved in their pockets. It hadn't been an easy start to Autumn, everything had hit all at once. Temperatures had plummeted suddenly and the weather turned from humid sunny days to grim and blustery with a biting wind. Umbrellas were folded away, albeit warily, by pedestrians. Shops littered the walkways, some jewellers, restaurants, clothing stores with the occasional coffee shop.

Down a small alley off to the side was one such shop tucked away out of sight. A yellow and pink Honeysuckle, intertwined with a lilac Wisteria, clung to the walls hiding any hint of brick that may have been seen. Just above the Stable style door swung an oval shaped sign, slightly weather worn, that read 'Rabbit in the Moon'. A small picture, much in need of some repainting, sat beneath it of a Rabbit pounding Mochi with the moon in the background.

With a creak the Awning windows opened, a dark haired young man leant out and looked upwards towards the sky, squinting a little at the light. Water dropped from one of the many flowers enveloping the exterior causing him to flinch and pull backwards from the window. Grumbling he wiped the water from his nose and readjusted the black apron he was wearing, making sure his name tag was still sat straight. A hand-written name was scrawled upon the chalk board style tag 'Touya', the same drawing of a rabbit and a moon in the corner that had been on the outer sign.

Sighing heavily, he walked from the window over to the counter. Bar the apron he wore a simple black long-sleeved shirt and blue washed out looking jeans, smart black shoes on his feet. The interior of the shop primarily all wood apart from the red brick walls. Dark laminate flooring caused his footsteps to echo around the room and up to the tall ceiling that had the same colour wooden beams going from one side of the room to the other. Ivy was draped over them, falling to dangle just above head height, fairy lights gleamed from the beams as well, their gentle glow soon to be joined by candles that were mounted to the walls and encased in glass tubes. Shelves were attached to the walls too, adorned with multitudes of books and various plants. It wasn't a large shop by any standards, however there were enough tables and chairs to seat 15-20 patrons at a time. None of the chairs or tables were the same size, shape or brand as each other giving the whole place a rather jumbled but charming appearance.

The sound of machinery whirring into action began as the young man proceeded to turn on the espresso machine and work on making the first few drinks to ensure everything was running smoothly. It didn't take long for the shop to fill with the scent of coffee. Dark and smoky, yet tinged with a slight floral aroma that wafted from the machine. After ensuring it all worked with no issues Touya began to fill the display cabinet with various sweets and cakes, making sure they were labelled correctly. Victoria Sponge, Meringues, Mochi balls, Chocolate cakes and various other goodies filled the casing. Eventually he turned to giving the counter a quick wipe down.

A small tinkle could be heard from towards the door, glancing up quickly he saw a tall, slim, eloquent looking man enter. One hand holding open the door and the other filled with paper bags and an umbrella dangling from his arm. Long platinum blond hair was loosely tied at his neck with a blue ribbon. His fringe hanging just over his grey-blue eyes. Shutting the door behind him he walked over to the counter and placed the bags down and removed his long pale blue coat and placed it over the back of a nearby chair. Underneath he wore a white polo-neck and a pair of smart grey trousers. Black leather shoes adorned his feet.

"Good morning Kinomoto" He said with a monotone voice, whilst beginning to unpack the various items from the bags, some of them looking akin to vials. "I hope there has been no issues opening this morning"

"None Sir" Touya replied watching him unpack "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Ah yes, here are todays specials" the older of the two handed him a piece of paper with names and ingredients "If you wouldn't mind could you please put them on the board in the back and bring it out for the customers to see?"

"Of course, would you like me to take your coat out back at the same time Mr. Reed?"

"If you wouldn't mind, also if you must refer to me by name please do so with Yue, at least whilst there are no customers"

Touya shrugged, walked over, picked up the long coat he popped it over his shoulder before going out back to write out the specials menu for the day. Rabbit in the Moon wasn't an ordinary coffee shop, it sold unique drinks, most of which changed daily, though some of the more popular beverages stayed the same. They made coffees for stress relief, ones that helped increase focus and concentration, some that helped ease anxiety and others that claimed to assist in helping your body clear a cold or flu faster, even ease the symptoms of allergies such as hay-fever and the like. Not that Touya thought any of them actually worked and fixed any of the issues they claimed to, he was pretty sure they worked similar to a placebo effect where if you believed hard enough your brain would trick you into feeling better.

After hanging Yue's coat up on the rack near the back entrance Touya wandered over to the rectangle shaped board and began to scribble down the menu for the day. He rolled his eyes at a few of them before finishing it off and heading back out to the main part of the shop and propping it up on an easel that sat on the counter top.

"Should be a quieter day today, so long as the rain stays away" Touya said as he stretched, causing his back to click.

"One would hope, it's been good financially but too much of a strain supply wise" Yue agreed as he restocked the shelves of various herbs and topped up the jars of different types of coffee bean.

"Will Clow be working today?" the brunette enquired as he walked around making sure the tables were clean whilst at the same time lighting the wall candles.

For a while there was a moment of silence, Yue froze briefly unsure how to respond to this. It was a difficult question as to be honest he hadn't the foggiest as to whether this person would be in or not as they weren't exactly a person per-say. The past six months or so since Touya had started to work for him he'd noticed some peculiar occurrences surrounding this rather ordinary looking young man. Occasionally he would spot Touya, seemingly, talking to himself in the back or behind the counter. After a while he began to grow concerned as to whether there was something mentally wrong with his employee so he asked after who it was he'd over heard him talking to. Rather nonchalantly Touya replied that he was talking to someone called Clow Reed, before frowning and enquiring whether it was a relative or something that occasionally lent a hand in the shop. At this point Yue realised that it wasn't just thin air that the barista was talking to but the ghost of his father who had opened the store roughly 50 years ago. Yue had told him that it must just be a coincidence and that he wasn't aware of anyone called that.

Sighing Yue shook his head "I'm unsure, he turns up whenever he wishes. Schedules aren't something he goes by unfortunately"

'How is it that someone who can see, interact and talk to ghosts can be so sceptical to the world of magic….' The long haired man thought as he finished stocking the shelves before wandering over to the door to flip the sign 'he works here, he sees the effects of the potions he assists in creating and not once does he believe that any of this is actually real'. After flipping the sign to open he rubbed his temples, trying to force away the oncoming migraine that attempted to weasel it's way into his head each time he thought about this scenario.

Hours passed and there a steady flow of customers that made their way through the doors of the café throughout the day. Not too busy as to force Yue to go and get more stock or that they ran out of cake before the last peak time but enough to keep them on their toes. It began to ease off towards closing time, Touya leant against the wall behind the counter and ran a hand through his hair staring up the fairy lights and ivy, finding a brief moment of time to let his mind wander. Hearing the familiar chime of the bell he glanced over to the door to see a petit individual walk in, large round glasses framing gentle brown eyes. Grey hair cut into a rather effeminate bob that looked a bit windswept from being outside, reaching up the stranger loosened a cream coloured scarf that sat around their neck so that it hung loosely over the tan coloured jacket they wore. Pale jeans that clung to their rather long legs and comfortable looking trainer like shoes finished off the outfit. The young man made his way over to the counter.

This was someone new, Touya thought, it wasn't anyone who had visited before and most of their customers were regulars, those loyal to the café. Pushing himself away from the wall he stood up straight and offered the stranger a smile.

"How can I help you today Sir?"

"O-Oh hello" the other smiled back in return, although a little nervously "No need to call me Sir, my name's Yukito"

The smile caught him off guard and made Touya's heart skip a beat. "R-Right okay umm, sure. Yukito? Well what can I get for you?" He prayed that his face didn't feel as red as it felt hot.

"Oh I'm here to see Yue if that's possible? Are you feeling quite alright? You look rather flushed?" The newcomer, now known Yukito, leant over the counter to try and get a feel of Touya's forehead only to cause the other to flinch back in a mixture of horror and embarrassment.

As he flinched backwards he felt the bottom of his back come in contact with the shelving unit behind him with quite a bit of force, enough to cause the entire thing to shake and a few of the containers to fall to the ground and break. A series of loud crashes, followed by a string of strong curse words reached Yue's ears in the back. Frowning he put down the book he was reading.

"Never allowed to have a break in peace" He grumbled unhappily as he made his way out into the store to see the brunette frantically trying to tidy up whilst almost fighting to keep Yukito away from the mess, repeating over and over again that it wasn't his fault and that he didn't need any help tidying up.

For a while Yue just stared at the scene before him, trying to figure out what was going on and what had lead up to this moment. Shaking his head he gave up and walked forward towards the pair.

"I'd rather you didn't cause so much commotion in my store during work hours, why did you not message me to inform me that you had arrived?" Yue asked as he tiptoed around the mess "We'll be closing early today Touya, you may take your leave. After cleaning of course."

Mimicking Yue, Touya continued to clean however now grateful that the stranger was distracted by his boss.

"My phone ran out of battery, I'm really sorry. I haven't had the chance to charge it, well I'd mean to charge it on the plane but I fell asleep" Yukito admitted as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "I'm here now though" he glanced down to Touya "Are you sure you don't need a hand? You might have a fever, I'd feel guilty about leaving you to clean and then you get sick from over exerting yourself…"

"I'm fine!" Touya snapped and scowled upwards "It's not your fault, I just got spooked is all. It's my job and I'm not ill, don't worry."

"R-Right, sorry" Yukito bit his lip and watched for a little while before Yue put a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave him to it, he's fine just has a short temper" the blond frowned at Touya, not quite understanding where the temper was stemming from "Close up after you, I have some things I need to discuss with him. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah right okay fine" Touya grumbled as he carefully picked up the larger fragments of glass and put them in a black plastic bin "See you tomorrow"

Steering the young grey-haired man towards the door, Yue took one last glance over at Touya to see the other mumbling to himself and indeed looking very flushed. Mentally he took note to check up on Touya later that evening to ensure he would be fit to work the following day, after all being ill and handling food wouldn't make for a good combination.

Hey guys! First time I've written anything for a good long time!  
AND IT'S NOT HETALIA!  
Recently cosplayed Touya(Toya) with my good friend as Yukito and it bought out my love for the pair again.  
I'm happy for any constructive criticism, I know I suck in regards to keeping my tenses in the same place D; I try but struggle so hard.

Captain over and out.  
xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following morning the skies were clear, sun beating down brightly onto the now dry and puddle free pavements as Touya began to make his way towards his school. A black school bag slung over one shoulder as he held it in place and walked with purpose towards a sprawling school campus. A young girl on rollerblades skating alongside him. She had short mousey brown hair that was mostly down apart from two small pig tails that bobbed up and down as she kept up with him. A small smile on her lips as she talked at him eagerly about the school day ahead, bright green eyes occasionally flitting up to look at him. Touya couldn't help but smile a little at her excitement, though everytime he noticed her eyes turn to him he wiped it from his face. He couldn't allow his sibling to know he found something endearing about her.

"See you later brother!" She said with a wave as she turned off towards her school leaving him to stand there and watch her go for a while.

The wind picked up a little causing a few leaves to blow across the pavement, his fringe blowing across his line of sight just enough for him to lose track of his sister before she turned the corner. He brushed his fringe from his eyes before readjusting his bag. Touya started to continue to head towards the school gates not quite as eager as his sister to see what the day had install for him.

After several minutes he finally reached his classroom, greeting his friends and fellow classmates before taking his place at his desk and getting his books out for the day. Stretching a little he settled into his seat and talked to those next to him about homework and what people would be doing with their upcoming winter holidays. Always the same kind of small talk, Touya didn't really see much point in it but knew it was only polite to respond. It didn't take too long for their teacher to walk into the room and everyone to settle down and go to their seats. Mentally he sighed in relief, it was always the same every morning, he knew it wasn't anyone's fault that it was always the same kinds of conversations over and over again it just grew tedious. Though he knew better to show it outwardly and kept it to himself, not wanting to upset anyone.

The teacher coughed to clear his voice and the quieten down any remaining mumbles of conversation as he picked up his papers and adjusted them.

"We have a new student joining us today, so if you'd all be on your best behaviour I would greatly appreciate it."

Touya arched an eyebrow, it wasn't often a student joined a school this late in their education. It caught his attention and he sat up a little straighter in his seat.

"He's come back to Japan after living in both Hong Kong and Mainland China after several years so please make him welcome and assist him in adjusting to our culture again." The teacher looked over them all one by one before moving his attention to the door "You can come in now"

As he said this the door opened and a rather familiar young man stepped into the room and Touya's eyes widened in surprise. It was the same person from yesterday at the café. The same effeminate bob, the petit frame and long legs and large circular glasses.

"My name is Yukito Tsukishiro" the young man introduced himself with a deep bow "Please look after me" he said as he finally bought himself to stand up straight again.

The class eyed the newcomer with unsure eyes, there was a small amount of muttering from a group of girls in the middle of the class which was quickly hushed up by the teacher with a single stare.

"Touya Kinomoto" The teacher called out, to which Touya responded by standing upright "I would like you to look after him this first week and show him around the campus and any relevant places that may be of interest"  
The brunet nodded before glancing over at Yukito and noticing a slight smile on the others face causing him to have to look away, feeling his face redden again. Mainly from the embarrassment of the prior day, just his luck he'd have to see him again so soon.

After a bit of shuffling the class around a seat was organised for Yukito next to Touya, much to the brunet's, inwardly kept, dismay. After everything had been settled, various books and stationary assigned to the new student the class began. The day started to unfold like every other except for the occasional whispered question from the bespectacled boy next to him. Touya was relieved that all the questions directed at him pertained to the school work that they were being given or enquiries about past work that they'd done that academic term. He did what he could to assist the new student with their work, pointing out any errors and helping them to correct their work without actually giving them the answers.

As break finally came around Touya stretched and cracked his neck before getting up and glancing to the person next to him who was currently packing all their pens and pencils under the desk top.

"So what do you want to see first?" Touya asked, hoping to keep the conversation from dipping into what occurred yesterday "We'll have more time later, but I can show you around a few places right n-"

Touya trailed off as he noticed a few of the girls who had been muttering earlier making their way towards them, upon reaching them they began to bombard the newcomer with questions. He smiled at them and answered them as best he could, explaining how his family came from Japan but he'd gone abroad with his parents for a while which had ended up with him flitting between schools in Hong Kong and Mainland China whilst his parents travelled the world for work. As he spoke it garnered the attention of other students who began to draw near too, intrigued by what was being said. After a few minutes Touya started to notice a few nervous glances over to himself from Yukito, clearing his throat he gently moved a few of the people to the side and squeezed the grey-haired youths shoulder a little.

"Come on Yukito, I'll show you around the school." As he said this Touya started to make a path to the door between the students, the other got up, apologised to those around him with a bowed head and followed after Touya, trying not to seem too eager to get out of being the centre of attention. There were a few pouts from the girls as this happened but people parted way, aware that they maybe had been a bit too forward regarding their wanting to learn about the newcomer.

Upon exiting the classroom Yukito let out a breath he'd clearly been holding in for a while as he leant against the now closed door behind him.

"Thank you, that was… a little overwhelming" He said with a small smile.

"They mean well, they're just nosey" The brunet shrugged as he began to walk away, hands stuffed into his pockets "Come on, it's a big school so there's a lot to show you"

Yukito pulled himself from the wall and jogged over to catch up to Touya.

The rest of the day continued much the same way as it had started, when they went back to class a few of the boys came over to apologise for being overly excited to learn about him and why he'd come to Japan. To which Yukito smiled it all off saying that curiosity isn't an issue and that he was happy to answer questions from people.

Finally the bell rang symbolising the end of the day, people began to pack up and head off in small clusters of friend groups. Touya continued to pack his bag, approached by a few students who invited him to come out with them to do various things whether sports or go to arcades but politely he turned them all down saying 'perhaps another time, I'm busy this evening sorry.' Which caught Yukito's attention who watched him intently. He noticed a familiar black apron sitting in the bottom of Touya's back whilst the other began to pile books on top of it.

"You're working tonight?" He enquired, head tilted to the side a little as he continued to watch him.

This caused Touya to start a little, almost dropping the book he held in his hand. Glancing over to Yukito he frowned.

"What of it?" He asked, clearly quite put off by being observed so closely.

"I need to go see my brother so do you mind if I tag along when you go there? I'm still not sure about my surroundings and I might get lost…"

"Brother?" The brunet arched an eyebrow "You mean Yue?"

Well he could see the similarities but brothers? Something didn't seem quite right there, first of all there was the age difference which must have been what, maybe 15 to 20 years and then the case of their last names. He was sure he had heard Yukito's last name as Tsukishiro and not Reed.

"When I say brother I mean half-brother" He smiled slightly

"Well that makes more sense…" Touya frowned as he finished packing the last of his school things into his bag and standing up straight "I have no problems with you following me to the café if that's what you want to do" he shrugged as he started to walk towards the door.

"Are you felling better today by the way? You looked a little flushed earlier too…"

Upon hearing this the brunet felt his cheeks begin to redden again, inwardly cursing his embarrassment "I'm fine you just caught me off guard yesterday, I'm not sick".

"There it is again," Yukito frowned with concern and drew closer "Perhaps you should take the day off?"

"I'm not sick!" he almost shouted but caught himself at the last moment and the words came out through gritted teeth "Want me to say it? I'm embarrassed okay? You're a lot more open than I am used to people being and you got into my personal space and it caught me off guard!"

The grey haired young man blinked and adjusted his glasses that had started to slide down his nose a little.

"Oh... I suppose it's a cultural thing… It was only meant to be shown as an act of concern. I'm sorry…" He glanced downwards, obviously feeling bad that he'd caused discomfort to the other without even thinking.

Sighing heavily Touya looked at the other whose head was slightly bowed, rolling his eyes he reached forward and ruffled Yukito's hair. "Don't worry about it, I suppose it's just going to be a learning curve for the both of us whilst I help you adjust hey?" He offered him a small smile as an acceptance of the apology.

Yukito looked up after Touya had finished tousling his hair and attempted to tidy it up so it wasn't too messy. He opened his mouth to retort to the messing of his hair only to shut it upon seeing the gentle smile that not only touched the brunet's lips but his eyes too.

"… I suppose you're right." Yukito smiled back.

The two left the school and began to make their way towards the café. What had been a pleasant and warm day was beginning to turn into a bitingly cold late afternoon early evening as the sky began to darken though remained clear. The first few stars could be seen alongside the faint outline of a waning crescent moon. They both drew their scarves in close and talked quietly amongst themselves as they wandered the streets that were starting to fill with people leaving work or those just out of school ready for an evening of fun with their friends.

Street lights started to flicker on as they reached the café. The aroma of coffee wafted out as Touya opened the door and allowed Yukito in first before entering himself. Closing the door behind them Touya shuddered a little at the sudden temperature change. It was comfortingly warm as per usual inside the small café a slightly orange hue to the lighting added to the warmth making it feel even more cosy. Taking off his coat he hung it on the hanger alongside the familiar long light blue one that he had noticed Yue frequently used in the Autumn. Reaching out his hand to Yukito he took the bespectacled man's coat took and hung it up too before making his way towards the back, greeting regular customers as he passed them.

Yukito followed him to the back where they found Yue with a mug of coffee in one hand and a book in on the table, flicking through the pages silently. Upon hearing the sound of foot steps the silver haired man looked up the two of them and then turned his attention to Touya.

"You're ten minutes late" He said nonchalantly as he then went back to his book "unlike you."

Grumbling Touya pulled his apron out of his bag and tied it around his neck, still wearing his school's white shirt. "I had your brother to babysit" He replied before heading back out into the café, leaving the two siblings in the room by themselves.

Yue looked up and frowned at the brunet's back as he left to start his shift, it wasn't often that Touya answered him back like that.

"Sorry, it's my fault…" Yukito rubbed the back of his head nervously "he's been helping me find my way around this area of town and the school.."

Sighing Yue got up and put down his mug of coffee before walking over to Yukito and clasping a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry, I get the feeling you might be doing him some good. The only times I've seen him riled up are when his sister comes in or he has some issues with a fellow worker…" His mind drifted off to the situations with Clow Reed again before he quickly shook them from his mind. "He needs more people he can be himself with, honest with. Just be careful."

The grey haired young man looked at the older man, a little confused but decided it was better not to ask questions. Yukito glanced back to the brunet who was smiling away, laughing and serving customers. He wondered how he managed to keep such a calm and composed demeanour all the time without snapping publicly. Yukito shrugged and turned to pick up an apron hanging from a line of hangers beside the door Touya had left through, working with him was sure going to be interesting.

-Hey! I just want to apologise for how long it's taken me to get this out there. I've had a hectic past few months filled with crazy work shifts, family visiting me in China from the UK and being run down and sick.

If there are any phrases you aren't sure of because you're not used to British-isms please let me know and I'll happily explain things~~-


End file.
